


The Runaway

by ForcedSimile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cats, Comfort, Lost Pet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedSimile/pseuds/ForcedSimile
Summary: Erwin never expected that a runaway kitten would affect him so much.





	The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of sorts to [A Lover's Spat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080721).

Erwin filled the cat’s dish in the morning as he usually did. Usually the mere sound of his footsteps was enough to bring their kitty to his side. He’d learned to make peace with this cat, got medication for his allergies (which ended up being much milder than he expected). It was an easy transition, especially because she was probably the sweetest cat he’d ever known. Hange and Levi even let him name her: he picked Andromeda, but everyone called her Andy. All of that was hardly relevant now: Andy was not here. Erwin was a little worried, but he wouldn’t let it show. Andy liked to do whatever she wanted and he liked that about her. Made him think of Hange a bit and Levi a lot. Andy would show up whenever it was right for her he supposed.

He sat to breakfast with his phone and quickly sent out a text to Levi and Hange so they’d know Andy wasn’t around just in case it turned into something serious. But he doubted it.

* * *

When Erwin came home from work, he found Hange frantically pacing and Levi calmly putting together a missing poster.

“Andy hasn’t come back yet,” Erwin said. He tried to keep his face neutral, but his heart was racing and his voice was ever so slightly strained. Hange ran over and hugged him.

“I looked everywhere, but I couldn’t find her,” she said. He held her for a bit.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll be back,” he said. “Do you want to wait a day before we start posting fliers?”

“No!” she said. “Levi said the same thing!”

“Well,” Levi said. “The missing poster is ready for copying.”

Erwin was glad Levi was so efficient.

“For right now, why don’t we all use what social media we have to make everyone aware Andy is missing,” Erwin said. That seemed to make Hange calm down, but she sank onto the couch utterly defeated. He understood the feeling and sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

“I know I’m not a replacement for Andy, but I hope I’m good enough for now,” he said. She sighed and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder.

“This is fine,” she said softly. Levi finished up the poster and settled on the other side of her and held her waist.

“This is better,” she said. “All we need is Andy and it will be perfect.”

“She’ll be back,” Levi said.

* * *

Andy was not back in a day or two. Andy was not back in a week. Hange's distress grew only more apparent as time wore on. She slept on the couch because Andy's pillow was in the living room. She ate sporadically, she was distracted. Erwin didn't sleep well either and Levi slept entirely too much.

Late one night, in one of his many recent bouts of sleeplessness, he went downstairs to find Hange awake sitting up on the couch just staring at Andy’s pillow. He went over to her and she made room for him. He eased behind her and let her rest her back against his chest. He circled his arms around her waist.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She sighed. He squeezed her and kissed the top of her head. She turned a bit so she could hug him back.

"Erwin, does this mean I'd be a failure as a parent?" she said.

He furrowed his brow.

"What?" he said.

"You let me have this kitten instead of a baby. If I can't even raise a kitten, does that mean I shouldn't have a baby? Maybe I wasn't as ready as I thought I was..."

"No, Hange, that's not true. This was an accident, Andy is coming back," he said.

"What if she doesn't come back?" she said.

"Then we can get another cat," a voice said. Levi was there. He walked over and climbed under the blanket Hange spread over herself.

"I missed you guys. It was cold in that bed," he said.

"I don't want another cat," Hange said.

"Neither do I," Erwin said. "Either we get Andy back or...we should have a baby."

Hange frowned and looked up at him. Even Levi was giving him a worried look.

"Why?" Hange said.

Erwin closed his eyes. He remembered the way Hange looked when she snuggled her cat, the way Levi would smile half heartedly at the way Andy would paw at his leg before he left the house. And the way he felt when Andy curled on his chest and just purred. A baby would not be the same, but maybe if a kitten could bring out all this love and care in the people he adored, a baby could do something like that. Especially because they both wanted one. He was still a bit afraid, but he could offer all the love and support he had.

"I'm ready," he said.

Hange held his face.

"Think about this carefully, Erwin. Our emotions are really high right now. If you honestly want a baby, we'll talk about it again soon when we’ve all calmed down," she said. She kissed him and left the couch.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked.

"To our bed," she said. Erwin and Levi looked to each other and then got up in unison went after her.

* * *

A week later, bedraggled and tired, Andy returned. Erwin was the first to see her. He dropped his book and ran outside and picked her up with a warm, soft blanket. He had to call Hange and Levi. Hange would not stop crying. He and Levi discussed a plan of action.

Erwin carefully gave her a bath and checked her over. Levi came home and took her to the vet. She was a little scraped up, hungry and dehydrated, but was otherwise fine.

Hange was overjoyed and took the next day off. She spend spent the whole day with Andy, cuddling with her and letting her sleep on her lap. Erwin went to work and returned to Andy purring contentedly on Hange's belly. She grinned as he entered.

"We have our baby back," she said.

"I know," he said. He scratched behind Andy's ears and she curled her tail and looked up at him before going to sleep again.

"So," Hange said, not looking him in the eye. "I guess I we don't need a human baby now."

"Who said we don't?" Erwin said. "Well, we don't  _ need  _ a baby. But I'd like one.”

Hange looked up at him, her eyes bright.

"Do you mean it?' she said. He held her face.

"What do you think?” he asked. She flushed.

"We have to talk to Levi first," she said.

"I know. But I think he'll agree with me."

"About a baby?" Levi said from the door. "Because I'm on board."

He came over and kissed Erwin's cheek.

"What made you change your mind?" Levi asked.

"I'm not sure, honestly," Erwin said. He scratched Andy's ears again. She caught his hand in her paws. Andy had something to do with it. He felt more..relaxed. Happier. Simple pleasures made him really savor every moment with her and his partners. And he wanted to share this with another small person. And help them learn to love and exist however was best for them.

He kissed Hange's hand and Levi kissed his. She rubbed her cheek against his.

"So...when do we start?" Levi asked.

Hange looked at Andy who was fast asleep on her lap.

“Whenever she moves,” Hange said.

The three of them laughed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know technically this could be put in the same collection that the first installment is in, however, it wasn't written within the challenge week so I really can't put it in there.


End file.
